A love interest?
by Moonlightgirl513
Summary: What happens when the most calm of the aliens becomes jealous of a new aliens love interest? Well I suck at summaries so you'll have to R&R and enjoy! LXP  Rated T for language and some kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I dont own tokyo mew mew! This story is just for fun so read and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Kisshu growled. He stalked into the research area. "Deep Blue is sending us someone else! We dont need any help."<p>

Pai looked up from his research and smirked. "Yes because we have been doing amazingly."

"Shut up Pai!" Kisshu yelled.

"I agree with Kisshu. I dont want someone else to help. Deep Blue wont even tell us who is coming!" Taruto said.

"He is our leader. He knows what he's doing." Pai said simply. "So it does not matter who he sends."

Kisshu glared at him for a few minutes before he stalked out of the room.

Taruto sighed. "When will the new one be here?"

"In just a few minutes." Pai said and turned back to his work.

He ran from the room. "Kisshu wait up."

Kisshu stopped. "What do you need now Taruto?"

"Pai said our new fighter will be here in a few minutes. Should we wait?"

He looked at him shocked, but them shrugged. "Why not? I want to see who Deep Blue thinks could do any good."

They sat and waited for a few minutes and then heard a crash coming from the research area. Kisshu and Tart ran back to see Pai staring scepticly at the new comer.

He had black shaggy hair and the golden eyes. He was waring a midnight blue shirt and black pants. His shoes were black and his arm and leg bands were the same midnight blue. He looked down at the others. "Hey guys. Heard you three could use some help with a few girls?"

"Tsurai." They all groaned.

"Yep now can we get this over with. I want to meet the girls that keep kicking your sorry butts." Tsurai laughed.

Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu exchanged an anoyed look with each other.

* * *

><p>"Girls, we have another Chamira Animal in the park." Ryou said. "Go take care of it."<p>

"OK." They all shouted and transformed.

The five girls ran to the park, but saw nothing.

Mint nudged Ichigos arm. "I dont see it Ichigo-san."

"Over there!" Zakuro shouted. She pointed over to what looked like a giraff.

"Its so tall." Lettuce said staring up at it.

"I love giraffs!" Pudding cheered.

Ichigo smiled at her, but hurried back to look at the Chamira Animal. "Taruto, Pai, Kisshu! Come out now."

They five girls heard laughing behind them and spun. "Yo Kitten. Want to play?" Kisshu grinned. Three more aliens appeared around him.

"Uh. Am I the only one that sees four aliens?" Mint asked.

The other four shook their heads. "We see it."

"Rude humans. We are its now?" The new alien snorted.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Lettuce asked carfully.

"Tsurai," he answered and grinned at Lettuce. "What about you?"

Zakuro put a hand on her shoulder. "You dont have to answer that."

She blushed and looked down frowning.

He laughed. "Thats your choice cutie. I dont mind if you dont want to tell me."

The girls stared in shock at the new enemy. Behind him howeverr Pai glared at him clentching his fist. "Tsurai the real purpose here please." He spoke in a strained tone.

"It won't really matter in a second will it." Tsurai continued ingnoring Pai. It reminded him of the way Kisshu acts toward him. "Such a shame for beauty to die before I know her name. Oh well. Chamira Animal Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no looks like Pai is jelous! Anways I know it wasn't very long to start or very good but my beginings never are! If you think I should continue leave your reviews! Thanks for reading! See ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter I hope you like it. I dont own or claim the rights to tokyo mew mew or the characters. Also please mind my spelling.**

* * *

><p>It attacked at a seconds notice. The girls swiftly jumped out of the way. However the couldn't completly dodge it. It smacked down Mint and his favorite, Lettuce. They both imediatly jumped up in time to push Pudding and Ichigo away. 'The pink must be the one Kisshu is obsessed with.' Tsurai thought. 'He keeps staring at her.'<p>

"Lettuce hit it!" Ichigo yelled.

She nodded. "Ribbon...Lettuce Rush!" The water flew and knocked the Chimera Animal.

"Hmmm Lettuce?" Tsurai murmured. "Very nice."

Pai glared intensly at the way he looked at Lettuce.

"Great shot come on girls!" The other four nodded and jumped around the Chimera Animal. "Ribbion Mint Arrow! Ribbion Zakuro Spear! Ribbion Puddingring Inferno!"

Tsurai watched in shock as his Chimera was being defeted by these humans.

Zakuro glanced at Ichigo. "Finish it off Ichigo."

"Right! Ribbion Strawberry Check!" Her attack did the trick and Tsurai's Chimera Animal was defeted.

The girls all turned to glare. Tsurai looked at his new team. Pai and Taruto were glaring back and Kisshu was smiling at his little human girl. "Odd." Tsurai suddenly laughed. "Oh well. At least I did end up getting your name, Lettuce."

Lettuce ddidn't answer. Her cheeks turned dark red and Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Stay away from her."

"Bye humans." Tsurai winked at Lettuce then disappeared. Pai, Taruto and Kisshu followed. "See ya Kitten."

The girls sighed in relief and headed back to the cafe.

* * *

><p>"So it's gonna be easy huh?" Kisshu mocked.<p>

Tsurai shrugged. "One fight big deal. That was only so I could see what they do. Next time will be better."

"Ya right." Tart snorted. "Pai can I go for a walk?"

"I don't care. Do what you wish." He replied before entering the research area.

Tsurai got up. "I think I'll go for one two." He looked at Tart's anoyed expression. "Don't worry midget I'm not going to follow you. I want to explore some of the earth."

"Whatever." Tart said and disappeared.

'Let's go see how _she_ is doing.' He grinned evily.

* * *

><p>"A new alien?" Keiichiro asked confused. "Masha didn't detect anything."<p>

"Maybe he didn't have time." Lettuce suggested. "I mean maybe he came to suddenly?"

Ryou smiled like he wanted to believe her. "Maybe. However did he say anything to you guys?"

Mint covered her mouth and tried unsucessfully not to laugh. "He seems to like Lettuce _alot_."

"Mint!" Lettuce gasped.

Ichigo glared at Mint. "Was that nessisary?"

"Are you mad that you're not the only one with a stalker now Ichigo?" Mint teased.

"SHUT UP!" Lettuce yelled and ran out of the cafe.

"Good going Mint." Ichigo sighed. The girls began to stand up to follow.

Ryou cautioned them. "Let her cool down. Mint don't mention any of that again when she comes back."

* * *

><p>Lettuce ran straight to the park and sat down by the fountain. "Why does Mint always have to try an embaress me? She is my friend, but its not fair." She sighed with the relization. "It's because your too nice and let people push you around."<p>

"That's not really a good habit to keep up cutie. I guess friends shouldn't do that to you anyways." Someone said from behind her.

She spun and stepped back when she caught sight of Tsurai. "W-what do you want?" Lettuce stuttered trying to sound angry.

"Don't try to be mean. It's not really your thing." He said stroking her cheek. "You sweet face shoudln't be upset."

"D-don't touch me." She said reaching for her pendit.

He grabbed her hand and took the pendit. "So this is what you use? Such a shame that I have to destroy you with your planet. You are much more interesting then the females on my planet."

Tsurai bent his face closer to her wide blue eyes. Inches before their lips touch he heard an upset voice behind him. "Tsurai." Pai growled. "I said there is no problem with you eploring the planet but you are not allowed to visit the Mew Mews!" He pulled Tsurai away from Lettuce and stepped inbetween them. "I will not deal with another Kisshu."

"I heard that!" Kisshu said appalled. "That's offensive."

"It's true." Tart laughed histaricly.

Kisshu punched his shoulder. "Shut up runt."

Tart rubbed his shoulder, "you stole that from the old hag."

Pai rolled his eyes and took the pendit from Tsurai's hand. He handed it out to Lettuce. "Take it and I suggest you go."

"Arigato Pai-san." She took it and nodded. "Gozaimasen!"

"Stop apologizing. Just leave." Pai said.

She nodded and ran off toward the cafe. Pai pushed Tsurai to Kisshu and Tart. "Let's go back. No more exploring today."

"You wont keep me from her forever Pai." Tsurai promised. He disappeared taking Kisshu and Tart.

He stared off in the direction she had left. "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"Guys Lettuce-san is back!" Pudding called running into the kitchen.<p>

They all ran out to greet her. "Gozaimasen everybody."

Mint ran up and hugged her. "I should be apologizing Lettuce. I'm sorry for what I said."

Lettuce hugged her in shock. "It's alright Mint-san." She looked at her friends who smiled at the two girls. "I'm sorry if I worried you all."

"It's fine. Want any cake?" Keiichiro asked. The girls licked there lips at the cake. There was strawberry cheese cake, double chocolate cake, lemon merange pie, red velvet cake, and a pound cake. "Dig in girls."

The five girls eagerly began eating. Lettuce enjoyed her cake, but she couldn't take her mind off what happened in the park. 'Great now I know exactly how Ichigo feels.'

* * *

><p><strong>I know it still isn't very long or great, but now I will take suggestions if there is anything you want to see happen. Leave me reviews so I can keep writing.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: Hey so I decided to continue this because I love Pai and Lettuce being together. Also if you want me to put somthing in here that you want to see happen please tell me!**

**Kisshu: Can you please write more for the one about me and Ichigo? **

**Moon: I dont think I did a good job on that but I may start a new one. Anyways I love my Kisshy-kun! (glomps)**

**Kisshu: (blushes) Start the story. **

* * *

><p>She was walking slowly down the road to her house. The wind blew back her hair. "Hey Lettuce." She heard someone yell from behind her.<p>

Lettuce turned to see three girls dressed in their school uniforms walking to her. "Waru, Heikin, Zankokuna? Did you need somthing?"

"Where are you off to?" Waru asked.

"Home." Lettuce answered softly.

Zankokuna shook her head. "Wouldn't you much rather come with us and buy us ice-cream?"

Above the girls out of sight stood Pai. He glared at these girls that are mistreating such a kind and shy younge girl.

Lettuce looked at them and then back down her street. "I really can't. Im sorry I must get home."

"Don't be silly. I thought you were our friend. Come on Lettuce." Heikin demanded grabbing her arm.

"No! Please I really can't!" Lettuce begged.

"I said c-." Heikin stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened and she stepped away from Lettuce. Waru and Zankokuna had the same shocked expression covering their faces.

Lettuce froze as she heard a familiar voice behind her. "I believe she said no."

Her head shot back to see Pai-san standing fist clentched and covered in human clothes. "P-Pai-san?" Lettuce question dumb found.

He didn't answer. Pai just waited for an answer to Lettuce's bullies. He rolled his eyes in anoyance as they just stared. "Lets go home Lettuce." She nodded thankfully. "Th-thank you Pai-san." Lettuce spun on her heel and walked down her street trying not to think of the fact that her enemy was folowing her the whole way. She glanced over her shoulder and watched the shocked girls whispering to eachother. Pai had either scared them to death or fasinated them.

His hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked back in front of her. She was probly a foot away from walking into the pole. "Pleasee try to watch where your walking." He said coldly.

"Gozaimasen!" Lettuce apologized and stepped around the pole. They walked in silent to her door. "Thank you Pai-san."

"Sure." He said blankly. "Just don't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Hai!" Lettuce nodded and rushed into her house. Pai sighed and teleported. From the trees by Lettuce's house Tsurai sat grinning evily at the sight of what his fellow comrad had done. 'The only reason he wants me from her, is because he cares for her. Well Then Pai. Let's start the game for this green haired girl.'

* * *

><p><strong>Oopsy way to short! Im so very sorry, but I thought it would be a cute little chapter between Pai and Lettuce. ^.^ DOnt hate me. I'll try to get the next chapter up later today. I promise that it will be much longer. Remember if there is anything you want to see happen you gotta leave a review or PM me! Thnx and I'll update soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Bye?

**Hey everyone look I'm srry I know some of you seem to really like this story however I know my grammer, spelling, and punctuation mistakes are bugging some people. I'm really not good at fixing those and my chapters take a long time to update as it is so I think that I might be stopping this story. Im sorry. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I have decided that I'm not going to quit this story! It's all thanks to one review by a girl name Ally! Thanks Ally I hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter! Btw I got a PM from someone that said I should do it from POVs so Ill see how it goes and you guys tell me if I should continue it like that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pai's POV<strong>

I could not bring myself to forget her. Every human I had heard about or seen had been cruel or selfish in some way, but I could not find either quality in her. Her smile, the blush in her cheeks, the shing of her eyes. Maybe I do ca-

A pounding at the door had brought me back from my thoughts. I didn't know if I should be greatful or upset. "Go away." I said coldly. I heard a familiar voice laugh and come in anyways. "Since when do I listen?" Kisshu laughed. I rolled my eyes and went back to what I was working on before I started think of her. "Holy cow Pai! Are you smiling?" I swung my fist at him and glared. "Did you want anything or did you come in to bug me?" Kisshu snapped. "Oh ya. Tsurai wants to talk to you." He turned to leave and looked back. "He's in his room. And Pai? If your next Chamira Animal is against that green mew I don't think writing her name is a very good plan." I looked back at the papers in shock. I growled as he ran from the room laughing.

I walked down the hall to Tsurai's room. He opened the door for me. "Come in." He said simply. I walked in and turned toward him folding my arms across my chest. "Kisshu said you wanted to...talk?" "Sure." Tsurai laughed. "You know at first I didn't get it, but after yesturday it was so clear. You care about her? Well I don't care what you say or tell me to do. Lettuce-san is very fascinating to me and I want her." My eyes widened and I grabbed the collar. "You were not sent here to be the boss. You are here to help us and you will not go near her. Not while I'm still standing."

He pushed me away and chuckled. "I finally found the all so solemn Pai's touchy subject. A pretty girl." I stepped back out the door. I couldn't listen to the way he spoke of her any longer. "I know that you will continue to try and keep me from her. Well Pai, let the game begin." His door closed automaticlly. I stormed down the hall to my room. He treats this as a game? Her as a game? He just doesn't understand why she should be cared about. I'm not sure if I even do.

**Lettuce's POV **

I dug my feet into the soft sand as I waited for the cold water to brush over me. Once it covered my feet I slid down and laid back in the sand. The water slid cooly under my back and wet down my bathingsuit. I reached up and grabbed the bows from my hair and untanged my braids. The water calmed my nerves and soothed my thoughts. The half moon shined down on me and made the water shine. "So beautiful," I whispered closing my eyes.

"Yes I would have to agree." I opened my eyes and breathed in sharply when I gazed apon Tsurai smiling in front of me. He was floating just above the water. "You are quite fascinating to watch." I crawled back and felt my clothes for my pendent. "S-stay away from me." I demanded. He shook his head and stepped closer. "No." I grabbed my pendent and kissed it. "Mew mew Lettuce metamorphosis!" Once I was in my mew form I took out my castanets. "I don't want to fight you!" I shouted. Tsurai smiled and teleported behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I gasped and kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. He snarled and let me go.

His eyes glowed and he shook his head. "You really shouldn't have done that." He grabbed my waist. "And you shouldn't do that!" Tsurai turned his glare to Pai. I gasped t and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Please help me." I called up to him.

**Pai's POV**

Her terrified voice pains me. It's all his fault. "Tsurai let her go." I demanded of him. He slipped his hand away, but didn't step any farther from her. That wasn't good enough for me. "You will not touch her again." I said coldly. "Says who? You? Did you not hear me when I told you that I didn't care about what you say?" His grin was determined. Like Kisshu's with the pink mew. His bat'leth **(look it up) **appeared in his hands. "Then let us fight Pai." He swung his weapon toward my head and I dodged it carefully. I grabbed my fan.** (is that what it is?) **I aimed it toward him and shouted. "Fuu-Rai-Sen!"

**Lettuce's POV **

I stood frozen in shock as I watch two of my enemies that had the same goal fight eachother. For me? That's not what it should be. This fight shouldn't even be happeneing! I didn't like the fight against the aliens as it was. I never imagined them fighting each other though. Then something happened that scared me to a point where my heart almost stopped. Tsurai's blade dug into Pai-san's shoulder. The blood came from him shoulder.

My eyes stung with tears when his face pained and he grabbed his shoulder. Tsurai lifted the bat'leth above his head. I heard him speek sourly to Pai. "If only you had stayed out of my way Pai. If only." I acted suddenly faster then I could have imagined. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" My attack blew Tsurai to the ground. He stared at me in shock along with Pai. "Leave him alone." I shouted with tears sreaming my face. "I don't understand this! You two aren't suppose to be enemies! Why are you fighting?"

**Pai's POV **

"Why are you fighting?" She shouted at us. I couldn't believe that she didn't understand this yet. Tsurai actually began laughing. "My gorgeous girl. Do you not understand that it is you we are fighting for. That we have different ideas on how you should be treated." Lettuce glanced back and forth between the two of us. "M-me?" "Of course. I can not treat you the way I wish while he still stands. That is why we fight." He picked up the weapon he had dropped. "That is why I have a need to kill him."

"Well you won't be today Tsurai." Kisshu appeared behind him and snatched the weapon. "Seriously we have our home planet that we have to save and you two are spending your time trying to kill each other?" Tart snorted and began wrapping Pai's arm. "The only reason we found them is because you were stalking the old hag and they were rushing to find the green mew." Kisshu shrugged and teleported to Pai and Tart. "It worked out well. Are you ok?" I nodded stiffly and stood up. "I'm fine. Thank you Taruto." Tart nodded and he and Kish glared at Tsurai. I ignored this staring battle.

I gazed over at where Lettuce-san still stood frozed with shock. "It's late now. I suggest you get home now." She nodded and ran toward us. Then what she said was so low that if I hadn't been listening then I surly would have missed it. "Thank you Pai-asn. Gozaimasen." I watched her run from the beach carrying her clothes. I looked back at Kisshu, Taruto, and Tsurai. "Let's go back." They blinked and looked at me confused. "Now," I said and teleported back to my room.

I laid down on my bed and rubbed my arm. I had just decided that it was official. I'm in love with Lettuce Midorikawa and I wasn't ashamed of it. If only we were not enemies. If only.

**Lettuce's POV **

I got home three minutes before my curfew. My mom hadn't bugged me about where I had been. However when I got up to my room my phone rang. Ichigo had called to check and make sure I hadn't gotten hurt. I told her that I had been fine and that something in the bush had scared me. That was my awful excuse for transforming. I didn't want to lie, but I also didnt want any of them to find out about what had happened tonight.

Now i lay silently in my bed unable to get Pai-san away from my thoughts. He cared for me and didn't like the way that Tsurai was trying to treat me? At least he cared and that was good enough for me. If only we were not enemies. If only that could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought of this chapter and my new writing style! Please leave me reviews because I can't write the next chapter until I know what you thought! Thanks everyone R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I love that you guys wanted me to continue this! So I chose to continue the POV thing I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long to put up! Remember R&R and mind the grammer errors I felt so bad about putting this off that the grammer might seemed rushed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lettuce's POV <strong>

The cafe wasn't very busy today so it left me with alot of time to think. I have never thought that the aliens were evil. Just misunderstood and doing everything they can to save the people they love. Now I couldn't even think for a second that they were cruel, because Pai had risked his life last night to keep me safe from Tsurai. Pai-san. I smiled to myself. It always comes back to Pai-san.

"Lettuce-san is smiling!" Pudding cheered pointing at me. I blushed and spun around to see my friends crowding around me. "I-is that bad?" I asked. "Of course not!" Ichigo laughed. "What are you smiling about though?" "Nothing!" Mint came in front of me and studied my face for a few seconds then smirked. "Are you in love Lettuce?"

I gasped and fell back on the floor. "Of course not! W-why would you think that?" I was shocked to hear Zakuro answer for Mint. "You have been swooning and smiling all day Lettuce. That's exactly what Ichigo does when she thinks of Masaya." Ichigo blushed. "What choice do we have, but to assume that you are thinking of a boy."

"Every other choice. Please you guys no me I haven't thought of a boy since-" i cut myself off. They all knew about the boy I had met at the library and I wasn't very fond of talking about it. Of course I was happy for him and his new fiance, but I had really liked him. "Nevermind." I shook my head and pulled myself up from the floor. "Nothing is going on. Is it so wrong for me to be happy?" Ichigo hugged me tight. "Of course not Lettuce. We love seeing you happy. We're sorry." I hugged her back and laughed. "It's ok really. Im sorry for over reacting."

Ryou entered from the kitchen. He didn't speak until I stop him. I squeeked and pulled away from mine and Ichigo's embrace. "Hello Ryou." I muttered. He smiled at me and motioned to all of us to follow him. "We need to talk. Close up the cafe." We all nodded and rushed through the last few orders. In five mintues all the customers were gone and we had ran down stairs. "Good you're all here. Now we have gotten signs of two Chimera Animals. We need you girls to split up and take them out. We can't risk trying to do them one at a time. Zakuro and Lettuce find one and Ichigo,Mint, and Pudding find one. Now. Tokyo Mew Mew go!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Mew Mew Pudding! Mew Mew Lettuce! Mew Mew Mint! Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" We each transformed and sprinted as fast as we could from the room.

Zakuro and I ran down town and the others ran to the park. I stared over at the tiger Chimera Animal. Zakuro bent down and whispered in my ear. "I wont let Tsurai touch you. That's a promise." I stared at her in shock. I gave her a small smile. "Thank you Zakuro-san." Apearing by the tiger was two familiar figures. It put me in shock to see the two of them together. Pai and Tsurai stood above the Chimera Animal. Neither of them spoke a word to us. Tsurai waved his hand forward comanding the attack.

On instinct Zakuro and I jumped out of it line of attack. Unfortunetly as soon as my feet touched the ground again the Chimera swiped my body with it's paw. I flew in to the side of a lamp post. "Lettuce!" Zakuro shouted. I couldn't hear her. My head had bashed against the post and my eyes were filling quickly with darkness.

**Pai's POV **

"Lettuce!" I heard the purple mew shout in terror. I shot my gaze over to her and watched as her eyes closed. She was laying on the ground motionless. The horrible sight caused my heart to ache in a way I never believed it would. I could let her die. I could make the distruction of the mews easier and faster. I knew that was a lie. I didn't have the strength to let her go anymore. I reliezed that last night. So I teleported over to her side and lifted her up into a sitting position. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Lettuce-san. Please wake up. You will be ok, but you have to wake up so your friends can help you."

I growled in frustration as she was still motionless. I pressed my forhead to hers and sighed. "Don't make me believe that you are so weak. Now wake up Lettuce-san!" I demanded. I herd a sigh and a quiet moan come from her. Her green eyes opened and stared up at me. I couldn't believe that a human could show so much love and compasion. She smiled up at me and blushed. "Thank you Pai-kun." My eyes widened and she threw her hands over her mouth. Kun?

**Lettuce's POV **

I gasped at the words. By mistake I had let the word I had promised to hide forever slip right off my tounge. I couldn't stand to see his reaction to that horrid comment. I slid away and ran in front of the Chimera Animal. Zakuro stared at me in shock. Of course with a wolfs hearing she heard exactly what I said. I gave her a pleading look to keep it to herself.

She nodded and summond her whip. "Ribbion Zakuro Spear!"

It fell on to it's back and I formed my castanets. "Ribbion Lettuce Rush!" My attack weakened it further and we heard Ichigo and the others from behind us. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Once the Chimera Animal disappeared my gaze returned to Pai-san who sat exactly where I had been laying. Watching me with a look of shock. My face got hot as my friends hugged me from behind. I didn't listen to them when they asked if I was ok, or hurt, or scared even. The only thought in my head was that I needed to talk to Pai, alone, and very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that this chapter is so bad! I felt terrible about not putting up a new chapter in a while so I decided to make this one for you guys today. I hope it's not to bad! Remember leave me any suggestions because I seem to need them! R&amp;R Thanks!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay next chapter for Lettuce and Pai! I hope you enjoy and this will be my first one after being edited. So make sure you let me know if this grammer is any better. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Lettuce's POV<strong>

I sat in my room hugging my pillow. I skipped dinner tonight with my family; I was to embarrassed to be around anyone right now. Why did I have to say Kun? Another stupid mistake I accidentally let out of my mind. I wish I could just keep my thoughts to myself like every one else.

**Pai's POV**

She called me Kun. She is such an amazing human girl. Her and her beautiful blue eyes that mesmerized me every day and every night. I swore to myself before this mission that I hated every one in the human race, but then I met her. One human that cared about everything and everyone on the blue planet. Also the only one that has ever tried to stop the fighting between our two races.

"Hey Pai! You done daydreaming yet about the green mew?" Kisshu teased waving his hand in front of my face. "I'd leave you alone to do so, but Tart told me to tell you that Deep Blue is very upset and wants us to hurry things up." He snorted. "Like we didn't already know that."

I glared at him. "I don't need to hear you defying our leader Kisshu. I'll make a new plan ok? Just go bother Taruto or Tsurai."

He sighed and sat down by me anyways. "Taruto is out and Tsurai is irritating. You're the last one for me to bug."

"I am quiet surprised that you find Tsurai irritating. I found him to be much like you." I laughed when he snarled at me. "Anyways I'm sorry you are bored but I have to go. Go fine something else to do." I left before he could say another word to me.

I looked in front of me to find the balcony of which my thoughts must have brought me to. In the room behind the balcony was Lettuce-san burying her head into her pillow. With my sensitive ears I could hear her soft crying, the one sound that truly pained me. I mustn't let her continue to cry. Slowly I entered her room hoping it would not make things worse.

**Lettuce's POV**

The old wood flooring of my room creaked as someone entered. I gasped and threw the pillow in my lap to floor. Right in front of my bed stood the purple haired alien that had captured my thoughts. His look was pained as he stared at me in wonder.

"Why are you crying Lettuce-chan?" He asked me softly, taking a step closer. "Did someone hurt you?" He sounded furious at the thought of it.

I sniffed and wiped my nose. "N-no. I was just thinking about…" I trailed off. My cheeks burned red, as I was to embarrassed to finish the thought again. I couldn't allow myself to embarrass myself in front of him again.

"What is it you are thinking little mew?" He whispered walking to my bed. I bit my lip in hesitation. Pai shook his head. "Unless you don't wish to share your thoughts with me."

"N-no!" I said in shock. "It's just, I was thinking about what I had said during the fight today." I admitted.

His eyes grew wide and he looked at his feet frowning. "Oh. Well yes. That's why I came." He sat down beside me on my bed. "Also about my behavior toward Tsurai."

A chill went down my back, causing me to shiver slightly. Just hearing his name scared me to the point of chills. "O-ok." I stuttered, gazing back over at him. "I'll listen."

**Pai's POV**

Right after she spoke the words, I realized that I was too nervous to choke the words out. She sat there waiting and watching me with those big blue eyes. My palms began to sweat and my throat became very dry. I had no idea why any of this was happening. I just watched her and couldn't help myself. I cradled her face in my hands and kissed her softly.

She tasted so sweet. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She brought her arms up around my neck: I smiled between the kiss. This was wrong. Very wrong. I was betraying my planet and Deep Blue, but none of it mattered to me anymore. The only thing I was worried about now was this delicate and beautiful girl in my arms. Lettuce was the only thing I needed now.

I stayed with her the rest of the night as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Tsurai's POV**

Damn Pai! Damn him to hell. I will not forgive him for steeling this special girl of mine. Pai-kun? Bastard! I frowned at the thought of her saying it. She is mine! I don't care what Pai says or tries to do. I will separate them from each other for good. I had decided the moment after I heard that stupid phrase. Lettuce-san will be coming to my planet with me. Even if it means I have to kill Pai.

"Watch put Pai," I sneered. "You have no idea what you have brought to your self."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I know I know I took way to long for it to be so short but I thought it was kind of a good chapter to lead up to the drama stuff. Please dont hate me and be sure you R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one! I got the idea for it from someone who sent me a PM. Enjoy the story and R&R. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lettuce's POV.<strong>

I woke up dazed about what happened last night. I stretched my arms out and felt arms around me. I smiled dreamily and yawned. Pai-san chuckled behind me. "Good morning Lettuce." He whispered to me.

I blushed and turned to face him. "Good morning Pai-kun." He smiled and kissed me. I smiled and looked over at my clock. I gasped. "Oh no I'm late for work! Ryou is going to kill me." I jumped off my bed and ran to the bathroom to change. When I came back out Pai was reading one of my travel guides I had on the bookshelf.

He grinned at me. "Do you need me to help you get to that café?" He offered. My eyes lit up and I nodded. "Would you? I know how mad Ryou gets at Ichigo when she's late and I'm not very good with being yelled at." I admitted.

Pai laughed and grabbed my hand. "Cute. Now come on silly mew." I blushed even deeper as we teleported behind the café. "Here you go." He said letting go of my hand. "Lettuce-san can I come see you tonight?"

"Of course Pai-kun!" I said cheerfully. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "You might want to hurry." I nodded and ran around to the front of the café.

I burst through the front doors faking a pant. "Gomen nasai everyone." I apologized quickly.

Ryou walked in through the kitchen and smiled at me. "No problem Lettuce. Just go get changed ok?"

"Hai!" I agreed and ran through the back doors giggling slightly at Ichigo's complaints. 'Why does she get of so easy and I get my pay docked?' Ryou sighed. 'Get back to work Ichigo or I'll dock your pay again.' 'Ryou you BAKA!' I dressed quickly in my green café uniform, smiling to myself, and ran out to help the others.

Later while I was walking I heard someone speak from behind me. "You know that what you are doing is dangerous." I spun my head around to see Zakuro-san watching me. If it had been any other the other girls I would have been clueless to what they meant, but Zakuro was there, she heard me say Pai-kun, and I had begged her not to say anything to the others. "Y-yes Zakuro-san. I-I understand, but I really care about Pai-kun and I think he cares about me too."

"I didn't mean that. I can see that he cares about you. Lettuce, I'm talk about Tsurai. You know he heard what you said." She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. "Lettuce these two boys were willing to fight over you when they thought you didn't like either of them. How do you think Tsurai is reacting after knowing you love Pai-san?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "He can't hurt me Zakuro-san. Pai-kun wouldn't let him. I know this is very dangerous, but I can not help how I feel about him."

She released me and turned her back to me. "Just think about what you are doing." I watched as she walked into the kitchen, leaving me to worry alone.

**Tsurai's POV.**

I grimaced at the sight of the pathetic pink café. If I was right my green little beauty should be leaving at any moment. Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were discussing the next plan. My perfect chance to capture Lettuce.

I saw her then walking out of the pink building. She turned to wave good-bye to her friends. A smart choice since she would never see them again. I hope you are ready Lettuce-san. Now I will force you to be mine.

**Lettuce's POV.**

I walked silently home, smiling when I thought of getting to see Pai again. The leaves up me rustled and I froze. Looking up I couldn't see anything, but the green brush. You are just being paranoid. I told myself. Zakuro's words scared you. Calm down!

"Now if it isn't a green haired beauty. Don't you know you shouldn't be walking around alone? There are some dangerous people out." Tsurai hissed behind me.

"Tsurai!" I screamed frightened.

"Yes love. Now how about you come with me so I don't have to hurt you?" He asked snatching my hand.

I threw it down. "Leave me alone. I don't want to go anywhere with you. I have to get home to my family!"

He just kept smiling at me. "I'm not letting you go home silly girl. You are coming with me. I don't really care what you want anymore. I just know that I want you." He grabbed my waist and beamed down at me. "Say good-bye to this earth Lettuce-san and say good-bye to Pai-san, because you will never see either of them again!"

I screamed trying to kick him off. I dropped my bag and begged for help and he teleported us to another place. I cried softly as I wished to go back home to my family and my Pai-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be very exciting between Pai and the other mew mews. Also more between Tsurai and Lettuce. Leave reviews letting me know if I should continue the story! Thnx R&amp;R Bye<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Moon: Yay next Lettuce and Pai chapter! **

**Lettuce: Why am I barely here now? **

**Moon: I got bored and wanted someone to talk to. So why not one of the stars of my story? Oh that reminds me I need the other two! *Poof in Pai and Tsurai***

**Tsurai: Where are we? **

**Pai: Lettuce-san. Are you ok? **

**Lettuce: yes Pai-kun **

**Moon: I got to start so the audience doesn't read about Pai and Tsurai fighting now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lettuce's POV<strong>

Shinning tears welded up in my eyes as I screamed for him to let me go. I wasn't strong enough to push him from me or to force him to let me go. I kept my pendent in my pocket, ready to transform as soon as he let me go. He grinned down at me as soon as his feet touched the ground. I had been silent for a few seconds.

I hope that didn't make him think that I wanted to be here. I only wanted to get home, see Pai-kun, and feel safe once again. Oh Pai-kun. What are you doing right now? It didn't seem to matter I just hopped he would be looking for me soon before Tsurai has a chance to do anything. The thought caused me to tremble again.

"You're so cute when you're scared." Tsurai laughed stroking my face. "Finally I got you alone. Somewhere Pai-san can't find us."

"He'll find me." I told him shaking. "I know he will."

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. "I wouldn't get your hopes up about such an impossible thing. I wouldn't have brought you here if I though he would be able to interrupt me again."

I worked with my strength to push him away from me, but to no avail. His strength as an alien was more advanced then mine unless I was in my mew form. I reached my hand into my pocket and gripped my pendent tightly. I covered my mouth with the same hand and kissed it lightly.

**Tsurai's POV**

The light shinned from her, as it always did when she changed. I grinned at the sight. She could transform as much as she wished, because only I knew how useless her powers were here. This house makes all races other than my own be incredibly weak. However, she looked fascinating in the cute little outfit. I guess I may be slightly like Kisshu after all.

Her transformation ended moments ago, but I had been to distracted watching her to realize it. She glared at me and shouted. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" I watched the attack fail pathetically and raised an eyebrow to her. "See love, if you had let me explain I could have told you that unless you are of my kind, which obviously you are not, then your powers have become incredibly weak and useless until you leave."

A gasp escaped her lips as she took a step away from me. Well that just wouldn't do for my taste. I teleported behind her and grabbed her again. "Teasing isn't nice and frankly I'm getting tired of waiting."

**Lettuce's POV**

"Teasing isn't nice and frankly I'm getting tired of waiting." He whispered in my ear. I was frozen in fear and stiffened my back. I didn't want him touching me like this. I wish he would just allow me to go. Pai-kun please come and save me from this.

**Pai's POV**

I frowned. Lettuce-san wasn't in her room. I was sure I wasn't early. She got off of work ten minutes ago. She wasn't home though? Where could she be? I hated what I was about to with every nerve in my body.

I left her bedroom and seconds later I was in front of the stupid café. I shook my head. I couldn't do this. I thought for a second. I need that purple mew. She already knew about Lettuce-san's feelings, she had been there when she accidentally gave them up.

The doors in front of me swung open and I froze. "Ok bye bye, na no da. Pudding has to go home and cook dinner for her little brothers and sister, na no da!" The yellow mew closed the doors and turned to face me with a gasp. "P-Pai!" She suddenly burst out in a huge grin. "Is Taru-Taru here too, na no da?"

What an odd child. I thought with a smile. Maybe she can help me. What was her name again? I thought back to a fight Taruto was having with Kisshu. 'Just because you have a crush on the monkey doesn't mean I have to be nice to her.' Kisshu smirked. Taruto glared at him. 'Her name is Pudding and I don't not have a crush on her!'

Pudding then. "Pudding. I could use your help?" I had a feeling I would regret this.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: And I shall stop there for this chapter!<strong>

**Lettuce: *shaking* what's he going to do to me? **

**Pai: *growls* what's he going to do to her? **

**Tsurai: *smiles evilly* what do I get to do? **

**Moon: *frowns* Shut up and wait till the next chapter. Sorry it was so short! Remember everyone R&R and I will make it longer! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moon: I'm Back! With the longest chapter so far! **

**Lettuce: I'm scared. **

**Moon: Don't worry Lettuce. I like you so it can't be too bad. Maybe. ;) **

**Pai: That's not funny. **

**Moon: You are supposed to be with Pudding! Did you leave her?**

**Pai: Yes, with Taruto. **

**Moon: Oh, that's ok then. **

**Lettuce: *sigh* just start it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pudding's POV <strong>

"Pudding, I could use your help." Pai told me. I was confused. Out of all the aliens Pai-san seemed to hate us the most. I couldn't be sure if he was trying to trick me, or if he was serious. Of course if I chose to help him it could give me a chance to see Taru-Taru again.

I smiled in agreement. "Ok Pai-san. I'll help. Shouldn't Kisshu, Taru-Taru, and Tsurai be helping you?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it isn't that simple. I think that with this situation would be better to have a mew helping me." He looked embarrassed. I was curious why.

"Ok Pai-san. We can go get Lettuce-san too! She is very good at helping people." His eyes grew sad when I spoke her name. "Uh Pai-san what is it exactly that you need Pudding's help with?"

"Lettuce is missing." I gasped. One of my teammates had gone missing? "And I think that Tsurai took her." My eyes grew even wider. An alien captured Lettuce-san! "I really want your help to find her. Are you willing to help me?"

I nodded. "I'll help you Pai-san, to find Lettuce-san, but Pudding is afraid she doesn't know much about aliens. She is going to need some help to learn a bit."

"I thought you might say that." He agreed grabbing my wrist.

**Lettuce's POV**

I slid away from his grasp and ran. The house we were is was huge. I tugged on each doorknob, but none even moved. In theory I should have expected being trapped in a house with an alien, that teleports everywhere, the doors wouldn't open. I panicked and looked for a door that would lead to the outside. Somewhere I could escape, or at least a room where I could send a message to my friends. Even my pendit was working to send a message.

I heard his laughing. He was entertained by my panic. My heart raced faster then ever as I back away farther down the hallway. I backed down to far because I felt my head hit the wall behind me. He grinned crookedly and grabbed my hand.

"Lettuce-san you are fun to have in here with me. You should have waited for me to tell you none of the doors will open, so you will need my help to get anywhere in here. So if you wish to sleep, or eat, or bathe, you must ask me to take you into which ever room holds what you need." He looked me over once and nodded. "I assume right now you need food. I probably stole you from having dinner."

I didn't answer. I didn't have an urge to eat if it would always have to be with him. However I knew that if I let myself starve I would become weaker and never be able to keep him away. I nodded slowly. "Ok. Lets fine you something to eat then." He pulled my closer much to my complaints and teleported us to a kitchen.

I looked around shocked. I was so pretty! Not in the way that the café was. I didn't have bright colors or ribbons. It was just so calm and peaceful. It had a pretty mix of brown and tan colors. Also hints of black to outline the more beautiful parts. He chuckled again behind me. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You seem quiet shocked with this kitchen. I guess I figured you would be. I didn't build it though. Kisshu did for precautionary reasons, but they have all forgotten about it." He wiped his hand across one of the counters. "What a shame."

"What do you mean precautionary reasons?" I asked curiously.

"In case something happens to where we are staying now or in case some pesky mew mews find out how to get to the other base." He winked and sat in one of the two chairs. "In my opinion he should have been smart enough to put in more then one bedroom, but oh well. I can't change it now."

One bedroom? I couldn't help but to beg that somehow he was joking. Trying to scare me. I shook with fear and he smirked. "Sorry beauty, but I'm really not joking. Kish only put one bedroom in this place."

"Then I'll sleep on the couch." I said crossing my arms.

"Nope I wont allow that. That couch sucks to try and sleep on. Trust me. You'll just have to sleep."

I whispered my answer. "I would rather be uncomfortable."

He came up to me grabbing my chin in his hand. "You will not be sleeping on the couch and you know that I will not allow." My knees almost gave out the moment he pressed his lips to mine.

**Pai's POV**

The little monkey didn't squirm as much as I thought she would. For some reason it seemed that she trusted me. Although she would not stop talk, it was a wonder why Taruto was so fond of her.

Speaking of the squirt I heard him calling for me down the hall. "Pai! Yo Pai where did you go. Kisshu says he needs to talk to you about something."

I wanted the yellow mews eyes brighten when she heard Taruto yelling too. "Taruto!" I answered back. "I need your help with something!" He walked around the corner and his eyes widened. He stared at the monkey for a few seconds before lowering his eyes.

The monkey ran from my side and hugged Taruto. "Taru-Taru! Pudding is happy to see you, na no da! Taru-Taru hasn't come to play with Pudding in a long time."

"Get off of me you crazy monkey!" Taruto acted angry with her as he tried to push her off, but I smirked at the blush on his face. She giggled and let go, just smiling at him. He glared at me. "Pai what the hell?"

Pudding gasped and I rolled my eyes. "Stop cussing Taruto. Anyways I need the mews help, along with yours and Kisshu."

"Yo Pai. What can the monkey do to help?" Right away Kisshu appeared behind Taruto. "Oh ya and have you seen Tsurai? I can't find him."

I clenched my fist. "No I don't know where he is, but that's. What I need your help for."

"Need a little more then that Pai? What's going on?" Kisshu asked.

Pudding spoke up for me. I thought that maybe she could see that I couldn't bare to say it. "Tsurai has kidnapped Lettuce-san." There eyes filled with shock as they stared at the hurt expression on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: Hehehehe I'm gonna be mean and stop there! <strong>

**Lettuce: You let him kiss me!**

**Tsurai: *smirks*** **Thanks Moon. **

**Moon: Shut up Tsurai! I made you a hated character because I like Lettuce and Pai together. **

**Pai: You better not hurt her Tsurai. **

**Moon: I wont let him…..Maybe. **

**Lettuce: Stop doing that! **

**Moon: Bye bye everyone. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

><p><strong>I guess it wasn't as long as I was planing, but next chapter is all about Lettuce and Tsurai or Pai, Pudding, Taruto, and Kisshu. You guys get to choose! Now go! so i can start the next chapter.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Moon: Mwahahaha! I am back! **

**Lettuce: Oh dear. **

**Moon: *hugs* don't worry Lettuce! This chapter is about Pudding, Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu! Oh and by request I get to write about Pudding and Taruto love! **

**Pudding: Yay, na no da! Pudding gets a chapter with Taru-Taru! **

**Taruto: Shut up stupid monkey! Moon you can't do this. **

**Moon: Oh yes I can Taruto! I'm the one with the computer. Besides you know you love her. And before he can argue on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Taruto's POV <strong>

A mew mew has been kidnapped? By our own teammate? And Pai just had to choose this mew to help us? Of course he did. "So you brought her to help you find her and you want me and Kisshu to help?"

He nodded. "Pudding is one of Lettuce's greatest friends of the mews. She is also one of the only ones that would have been willing to help." He had pointed out the obvious to us.

"Cool. So Pai where do you think we should start in looking for your girlfriend?" Kisshu just had to be the joker, as always.

"Girlfriend, na no da? Oh Pudding is very happy for Lettuce-san then! That must be why she has been so happy at work, na no da!" She clapped and was almost bouncing. "Pudding wants to help even more now, na no da!"

"See look at that Pai! One of her friends approves already!" Kisshu joked. Pai slapped him in the back of the head. I watched Pudding giggle. She was so cute. Wait No! I can't be thinking that! She is still my enemy. Isn't she?

I felt her grab my arm. "Taru-Taru! Pai-san said that you, him, and Kisshu-san would help teach me what I need to learn, na no da! Just tell Pudding what she needs to do and she will listen, na no da!" She actually saluted me.

I glared at Pai and he shrugged. "She doesn't know about our kind and if we plan on tracking down Tsurai then she needs to know as much about our kind as possible. Which is why her idea is perfect. I need to speak to Kisshu about something first, so you can help the mew learn."

I opened my mouth to argue but Kisshu spoke up again before I could. "Have fun working with the monkey, kid. Let's go Pai." The two teleported away leaving me alone with Pudding. They would pay for this later.

**Kisshu's POV**

Pai and I ditched the shrimp and monkey girl. He was furious and it was hilarious. The squirt was forced to play with his little girlfriend. I smiled smugly, in return earning a slap in the head from Pai. "Ouch. Cool it Pai!"

"Then wipe the grin off of your face. I don't care if you're proud of yourself for making Taruto take care of the mew. I need you to focus right now." He sighed and turned on the computer we used.

"You really are worried about your little green girl aren't you?" I was shocked. Pai had been the one of us that seemed to hate all humans more then anything else, but now he was upset that Tsurai had taken one of them. The one I had always teased him about. His eyes were sad and filled of worry. "I'm sorry Pai. I promise I'll help."

He nodded and ushered me over to him. "Fine. Do you have an idea of where he could have taken her? His signal doesn't show up anywhere."

I nodded. "He must have chosen a safe house. Where we can be untraceable and keep safe from our enemies. However that doesn't get us anywhere since we have hundreds of safe houses."

"It gives us something though. He can't have access to all of them. Our teleporting abilities are limited to a distance. He would have had to choose one of the closest houses to our base."

He sat glaring at the screen typing everything that could possibly help into the screen. I've never seen him so scared about anything. Love had really changed him.

**Pudding's POV**

I skipped beside Taru-Taru as we walked down the many hallways of their "base." I giggled, earning a cute attempt at glaring from him. "Sorry Taru-Taru. Pudding will be quiet, na no da." I zipped my lips and threw away the mock key.

"What does that mean?" He asked staring at me.

I laughed. "It means that I am zipping my lips and locking it. Then I throw away the key!" He looked confused. "It's a human thing." He shrugged it off and continued silently. I ran to catch up to him, grabbing his arm to keep up. "Taru-Taru, you walk fast, na no da. Pudding needs to hold on to you so she wont fall behind, na no da."

"Fine." He said only looking ahead. I sighed. Taru-Taru didn't want to talk to me, or he just didn't like me. I hoped that wasn't the case. Pudding only wanted Taru-Taru to at least be her friend.

"Taruto." I whispered. Using his real name to show how serious I was. He stopped and looked at me. "Are Pudding and Taru-Taru friends?"

**Taruto's POV**

"Are Pudding and Taru-Taru friends?" She looked sad when she asked me. I guess I had hurt her feelings. Not like I had meant to, but for some reason I still felt guilty.

I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Of course, Pudding"

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: Cute ending for the chapter!<strong>

**Pai: That was short. I thought you said you would make it longer. When will we find Lettuce.**

**Moon: Oh calm down! The chapter between the four of you will not all be in one chapter! The next one will be you four again. **

**Pudding: Yay! Taru-Taru said him and Pudding are friends, na no da! *hugs Taruto* **

**Taruto: *blushes* **

**Kisshu: Nice shrimp. **

**Taruto: Shut up!**

**Moon: I feel like I'm having a character overload. So Bye everyone! Sorry it's short. **

**Kisshu: Moon thanks all her reviews for your kind reviews! See you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moon: So I've noticed that I keep getting reviews on this. So I have decided to continue it. However, it will not be a continuation of this exact one, but I will be redoing everything with the same character names, personalities, and theme to the story. The only thing will change is my grammar might improve a little bit. Let me know what you suggest as a title and I will try and start it up again as soon as possible. **


End file.
